Straight From The Heart
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Kanata and Momoko are being targeted by an underworld crime syndicate and gets kidnapped, and Kaoru and Miyako rushes in to save them, and gets embroiled in a fight with Schwarz and WeiB Kreuz. Featuring WeiB Kreuz, Kamen Rider Blade, Hana Yori Dango.
1. Chapter 1

**Straight From The Heart  
**

First off, I give my thanks to the readers who read and reviewed my first fic, **_Clubs Of Fate_**. I'm very thankful for tht and now I'm more than inspired to write a second fic on the Powerpuff Girls Z, and this time I'll be doing more than just a random experiment.

This time I'll be applying a darker tone to give this plot a dramatic effect s a new idea popped into my head and I'll try to exploit it before I lose interest in it. This will likewise cause you a slight discomfort once you read them starting this chapter.

Aside from the fact that the Powerpuff Girls will be the main characters here, Kanata Saionji will make a return guest appearance here as he'll play a integral role in this fic as well as he'll be forced to choose which girl he should fall for: Miyu Kozouki or Momoko Akitsutsumi. Since the previous fic, the two were starting to develop a semi-platonic attraction but were unable to act on it.

Also, for the first time, **Weiß Kreuz** will act as the secondary guest characters as they and their enemies, **_Schwarz, The Takatori Family, and Schreient_**, will trespass Tokyo City and cause mayhem, dragging the trio heroines and Kanata along the way. Hence, expect lot violence and swearing, not to mention a lot of fluffiness since the flower boys will meet the three girls at daytime, and a lot of shocking revelations should they meet at nightfall.

Also, expect Mask Rider Leangle and Mask Rider Chalice to pop out since they'll be on the streets as they encounter their would-be opponents. Imagine a free-for-all to erupt should the characters from the following anime series met up.

And lastly, expect HIM to show up as he plans to add a little spice for our heroes, as he intends to break down his chosen targets. Believe me…it'll be very interesting.

Oops…I forgot to tell you…this is another side story of Round ZERO…so this takes place during chapters 61 to 68 of the 3rd story arc…

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**WeiB Kreuz**_ is owned by Project WeiB

- - -

Tokyo City, thirty minutes after midnight, a delivery van parked just behind the school where the Powerpuff Girls Z attended, and several men alighted from the van carrying dozens of body bags wrapped an were dumped behind the playground of the school, making sure there are no one around, and there they began to dug a "grave" and buried the corpses, and covered them with the same dirt. After the digging was complete, the men returned to the van and are ready to leave the area after completing their tasks.

Behind the van was a limousine where the scene slowly shifts inside the car, revealing the passengers who turned out to be three members of the infamous underworld organization, the Takatori Family. The leader, Reiji, was holding his cellphone after being contacted by one of the men inside the delivery van. It was his son, Hirofumi.

"All of the corpses have been buried, father. What shall we do next? Should we look for more subjects? The residents will start to suspect should we decide to start kidnapping the kids here…"

"I don't give a damn, as long as no one sees us…we'll do it. And we'll just have to leave a loose trail so someone will take the blame. I don't care how, just do it. Masafumi needs a lot of guinea pigs so we'll have to supply him. Now cut the line and get going!"

After cutting the line, Reiji Takatori was about to tell the driver to get going, but the driver turned around and revealed to the ruthless criminal his appearance, which startled the crime boss, as the driver changed from his human form to a harlequin-esque motif/Joker-like. He now has a yellow skin color, but he retains the habit of changing the tone of his voice from soft and effeminate to loud and enraged.

"Hello, Taktori-san…I may help you achieve your dreams and plans. If you let me, I'll provide you with a lot of supplies on how to execute the greatest grand-daddy of all crimes never seen before in Tokyo …"

"So then...this means...I'm not going..."

"Ohhh, nooo...not yet...I have plans for you...I'll let you live longer if you accept my proposallll, he, he, he...trust me, you'll love ittt..."

"Really…? In that case, I'll be willing to listen to you…just…"

Despite his powerful pride and acting tough, Reiji Taktori was quite afraid feeling HIM's aura, and he knew who he is dealing with, and was unwilling to let himself get killed should HIM be provoked.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

The next morning, at junior high, Momoko Akitsutsumi was talking with her fellow classmate and are now waiting for the bell to ring as lunchtime is just a few moments away, and they were fidgeting their fingers as they were excited to show off their luchboxes. Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara were likewise waiting for the signal, their lips drooling as they were excited to have a picnic lunch at the playground area.

Finally, the bell rang and it was lunchtime, and Ms. Keanne adviced her students not to run outside and walk slowly. As the students were outside, some were already unpacking their lunchboxes and sitting on the mat-covered ground and others were sitting on their chairs and placing their lunchboxes at the table. Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru were sitting on the ground opening their lunchboxes and are joined by one of their classmates when they noticed that several flies were buzzing around their area, and they tried all they could to scoot them away.

"Get lost, you bugs! Go find a trash can! Leave us alone!" Kaoru shouted.

"We'd better move to another place…maybe we can…huh?" Miyako suggested, but was baffled as she saw that the areas their classmates are occupying were also being swarmed by flies and more are arriving.

Sensing that something wasn't right, Momoko came to Ms. Keane and told her of the situation and the teacher took the matter seriously after seeing it for herself, and ordered her students to go inside the school.

"Alright, everyone…take your lunchboxes and go inside. That's an order!"

Everyone did as they were told, and the trio students were the only ones left, as they were packing their lunches inside their boxes. As they were about to leave, Miyako got tripped as something obstructed her path, and was surprised to see a hand partially dugged up, and this shocked the hell out of her.

"AHHHHHH!!"

Kaoru went to her classmate and covered her face with her body while Momoko bravely took a shovel that she found and began to dig out the object and was joined a janitor, and soon they were shocked at what they found: a decomposing corpse of a young girl, naked and with worms all over. The janitor covered Momoko's eyes out of protection but she bravely shrugged it off and then began to notice a pattern as the flies began to zoom in on the corpse, and saw the other flies circling at other areas of the playground.

"Godo-san…are you thinking what I'm thinking…?"

"Geez…I don't like what's happening…Ms. Keane, you'd better call the Tokyo Police…looks like we got ourselves a graveyard…"

Ms. Keanne did as she was told and called the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Force, and in less than an hour they've dug up about 12 decomposing corpses from the playground, six boys and six girls. They were naked and were already decomposing, and the police says that autopsy must be performed at once to determine the cause of their deaths.

The principal of the school then had classes suspended due to the incident, and all were being fetched by their parents after hearing the news. Momoko, Kaoru and a still-shaken Miyako were left and were walking home discussing about what just transpired, and they began to wonder what this all mean and why this is happening.

"Looks like this is something we'd consider checking out. Sure, we faced a lot of enemies like Mojo Jojo and the Rowdyruff boys…but killing other children and burying them in our school's playground?? This is overkill!" Kaoru ranted.

"I agree with you on this one. Oh, great…your parents are coming…tell you what…we meet up at Professor Kitazawa's lab tomorrow and we'll discuss about this." Momoko suggested, and the three went home after their families fetched them. Momoko was the only one left as her parents were quite busy, so she decided to travel on her own.

As she was walking home, she came across a flower shop called "House Of Kittens", and curiosity took over and she decided to take a peek. As she went inside, she was surprised to see a lot of pretty girls lining up just to get a sight of the four florists maning the cashier and the stalls were orders are made.

One stall saw Yoji Kudou being mobbed by a dozen pretty girls while he was raising his "V" sign with his fingers, while Ken Hidaka was politely telling the girls to place their orders which they did candidly, while Omi Tsukiyono politely told the other girls that no bystanders are allowed.

At the cashier, Aya Fujimiya was manning the cashier and watching the cash register just to make sure there are no looters around to get their hands on the money. He shook his head sideways seeing Yoji laughing like a jackpot winner.

"Yahoo! Now I'm in Heaven!"

"Knock it off, Yoji! We still have a lot of orders to take!"

Momoko looked at the flowers and got an idea which one to buy and who to send it to, and made her order. The four florists were surprised to see Momoko placing her orders, and the other girls inside the shop find her adorable and began to inquire about her. While the 13-year old redhead bashfully answered some of their other girls' queries, she was unaware that one of the customers is looking at her intently, seeing her adorable looks as a big plus to her superiors search for the next guinea pigs.

"_Masafumi-sama would be very pleased once I show him this picture…_"

The unidentified person secretly took a picture of Momoko and left the flower shop immediately and boarded a taxi driving off to another location. Momoko then left the shop next carrying a bouquet of flowers that represents friendship, and is heading for her home.

At the Saionji temple, Kanata was watching the news of what happened at the school where the corpses are found, and realized that the students there are at risk, and knew that even the Powerpuff girls Z might have a problem addressing the issue, seeing that they're facing an ordinary criminal, or criminals, seeing that many corpses are dug out. He took out the Club buckle and CHANGE SPIDER card, determined to use it to find out who is responsible for the crime.

"_I swear…I'll get to the bottom of this…and this time I won't give in to the Spider Clow Beast's influence…those bastards will pay for killing innocent children…!_"

At Atami prefecture, at the Hanazawa residence, Rui was watching the news as well, quite surprised to see what the news is about and why the Hanazawa family members were talking about it candidly, as if they had no sympathy over the victims dug out of the playground. He felt that he should check it out when he is vacant. He believed that a Clow Beast is behind this. He went to his room and watched athe sky via the window, seeing the full moon.

"_If it is a Clow Beast behind this…I'll hunt and seal it for good…_"

As the moonlight shown on him, his shadow showed that the shadow was that of another being instead of a human, and that shadow belonged to Mask Rider Chalice.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

The Takatori Family members began to scout the streets to look for potential victims, and saw a few ones along the way and began to kidnap them. And much later, Kanata and Momoko were spotted and are targeted.

Can the two teens stop them from kidnapping them without revealing their secret?


	2. The Culprits Revealed

**Straight From The Heart  
**

First off, I give my thanks to the readers who read and reviewed this fic, and your feedbacks mean well to me, and so I thamk you for that. I know that last chapter was pretty gruesome, but that's just the start. The suspense part is now underway as Kanata and Momoko are now being targeted by the villains of WeiB Kreuz and are now planning on what to do with them.

Right now I'll be building up the romantic tension between Kanata and Miyu once confronted about his "friendship" with Momoko, and to know if they're really just friends or more than that.

_- - - _

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**WeiB Kreuz**_ is owned by Project WeiB

- - -

Later that night, in the slum area of Tokyo, the scene slowly shifts to the abandoned neighborhood area, where it was deserted for many months ago. It was quiet as no one ever set foot on this place, except for a few hoodlums making their drug trade, as they chose this place to hide their "business" from the patrolling cops.

"You got the goods? The marijuana? The LSD? Cocaine...?"

"_Hai_...all accounted for...huh?"

The two drug traffickers turned around and noticed a huge crate near them, and as they approached it, they were startled to see a huge, mechanical manta hovering out of the hole with a man holding the tail. Then a human-sized, mechanical rhinoceros followed next, roaring as it climbed out of the hole.

Twelve men, six each who served the two drug traffickers aimed their guns as they were unsure who the man was, and who is controlling the three mechanical robot animals. But one of the gunmen got a closer look, and became a bit terrified as he managed to recognized the man in question.

"T-that's...Asakura! Takeshi Asakura!"

"What? You mean that loose-cannon crook? What's he doing here??"

Asakura grinned a little as he was finally recognized by someone, but was in no mood entertain the hoodlums so he turned around and headed for the exit as he has other things to do than staying around.

"I have no interest in you...so I'm leaving. But you'd better not fret me..."

But the gunmen knew Asakura's reputation and are not willing take any chances, so they opened fire, but the mechanical rhino, Metalgelas, stood in front protecting its master from the hail of bullets while the huge mechanical king cobra, Venosnaker, spits out "acid", dissolving the gunmen into nothing, leaving the two traffickers left.

"Ahh!! stay away from us!"

But the mechanical manta, Exodiver, flew towards the two men and used its tail to wrap around the neck of the first man, and pulled it, beheading him, and did the same to the other. All of the hoodlums are dead, and Asakura motions for his three robotic minions to leave at once.

"_That boy...when I see him..I'll kill him...he'll pay dearly for humiliating me..._"

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

The next morning, Momoko and her younger sister were the subject of concern about the incident at Momoko's school where several corpses were being dug following the discovery done by Miyako. Then the entire Akitsutsumi family became more alarmed when the newsflashed reported that the bodies found were identified as the missing children (age 16 and below) who mysteriously disappeared weeks ago. the redhead PPGZ member began to suspect something that she was unaware about. She decided when its safe to come out, she'll head to the Kitazawa lab to ask for opinion regarding this.

Likewise, the grandmother of Miyako became very concerned after hearing the news, and adviced her granddaughter non-stop to come home straight from school and avoid talking to strangers. The pig-tailed, blonde-haired PPGZ member ditzilly assured her grandmother that she'll be careful and that she be home after school.

At the Matsubara residence, Kaoru was given a friendly advice on taking care of herself when going home alone. Even though Kaoru is capable of taking care of herself, the Matsubara patriarch cautioned his daughter not to let her guard down, stating that what happened to the missing teens may happen to her.

"_Just they try it...and they'll end up in the grave..._" the tomboyish member of the PPGZ thought while listening to her father's advice. She then got a phonecall from Ken Kitazawa and when they talked, they came to an agreement that in a few days time they'll meet up at the lab to discuss about how to address the current situation and find out who's behind the abduction and murders.

With the investigation still underway, the school remained close, and the students, some were happy to skip classes, while others were saddened as they couldn't go to malls due to their parents' fear about hteir children's safety. With that, Momoko decided to send the "flowers" to Kanata via mail. After that, she went to the Kitazawa Lab to meet up with her two friends.

At the Saionji Temple, almost lunchtime, Kanata was surprised to receive a package from someone he didn't expect, and when he accepted it he went back to the temple to check out the contents, and when he did, he was surprised to learn that these roses came from Momoko. As he looked at the roses, it had a few varying colors which has some meaning to it.

At that point, Miyu, Aya, Nanami and Christine arrived, and were surprised to see their friend holding a bouquet of roses, and Christine was about to go berserk when Miyu calmed her down and decided to ask the boy a direct question. She herself wanted to know if he was seeing someone like Momoko whom she and the others saw at the Tokyo Zoo.

"Umm..Kanata...are you seeing someone...?"

"Huh?"

He was taken aback by Miyu's queries and the others join in and asked him about the girl they saw at the zoo, as well as who sent her these bouquet of roses. Although blushing, he managed to remain calm and was going to defend himself from ridiculous intrigues. Taking a dep breath, he slowly began to explain his side.

"The girl you saw me talking to at the zoo is a friend I met during the Tokyo SuperMall siege, in which we managed to escape and looked for a way to get help in spite of the fact that we were hunted down. Her name is Momoko Akitsutsumi, and we're just good friends. These roses sent to me is from her, but she's implying that we're just friends."

The girls looked at the roses and Nanami realized that Kanata was right, as she judged the roses by their colors. They looked at her and she began to point out what the rose clolors meant and what the colors symbolizes on:

**Pink:** symbolizes grace, sophistication and elegance. Also symbolizes gentle feelings of love and friendship

**Dark Pink:** Gratefulness and appreciation

**Light Pink:** Admiration, sympathy

**White:** Innocence, purity, secrecy, friendship, reverence and humility

**Green:** Calm

**Purple:** protection

"_Thank goodness...Kanata is still single..._"

Both Miyu and Christine sighed in relief in a mental way, while the others were curious on what Momoko looked like and why she seemingly had an interest on him and where curious on how old is she, but then they were surprised when told by Kanata about her age.

"THIRTEEN??"

Meanwhile, at the House Of Kittens, the four florists were quite alarmed at the turnout of their shop as few customers are flocking their shop in which almost only adult customers came in. They noted that due to the incident at the school where the PPGZ members attended, the concerned parents forbid their children, kids and teens, from going out of their homes even if there were no classes. Aya then urged Omi, Yoji and ken to huddled together while no one was looking around.

"Guys, listen up...I got a call from Manx and Birman. They told me to tell you guys that we're meeting up later at HQ. It seems that we'll be looking into these abduction/murder case...since the police won't be much help due to the squabbling between them and the parents. Meeting time is 22:00".

"Fine with me...this incident made me recall my bad experience..."

"This I promise you, Omi...we will get to the bottom of all this."

"And hopefully more women..."

"_BAKA_! We're talking about teenage kids 16 and below!"

Their conversation was interrupted when some customers were pressing the bell at the counter and the four florists went back to their stations. They pretended that nothing happened and began to accomodate their customers.

At the Kitazawa Lab, Professor Kitazawa and his son Ken were discussing with the three girls on how to address the situation about the abduction and murders of several children and teens and how to find out who's responsibe for the dastardly acts. Kaoru was more than willing to get to the bottom of this, and Momoko was tempted to follow her teammate's lead, but Miyako pointed out on how to convince their parents to let them out at night.

"Hmm...papa, I mean, Professor...what if we come up with an excuse to have the girls camp out at our place and then...you know..."

"_Wan-wan_...we need a concrete alibi to convince them without arousing suspicion, _wan-wan_! But it won't be easy...considering how those kids die, _wan-wan_!"

The professor then came up with an idea on how to convince the three girls' parents and guardian to let them spent the night at a place and he immediately called Mayor Mayer and told him the situation. The three girls and Ken waited patiently for the conversation to end, and they noted that it was long as the discussion was seemingly complex.

At the Takatori mansion, Reiji was waiting for his subordinates to come in with some good news in regards to their next operation, seeing that their drug trade on opium was a success and that they have run out of test subjects to use on, and then his son Masafumi arrived and was followed by his four female servants, the Schreient.

"Daddy-dear...I have some good news...one of my lovely operatives have brought you some interesting pictures that you might like to see. And these kiddies are from the school where we buried those bastards. They'll be perfect specimens for our next shipments. All we need now is the right timing."

The Takatori patriarch smirked wickedly at this news and told him to work on it, and then let him know when he'll execute the next operation on when the shipment would arrive. Then one of the Schreient members, Schön, came and gave to Masafumi the photos of Momoko and Kanata. The scientist-son of the Takatori family smirked diabolically and began to develop a "thing" for the two.

"Well done, my dear...well done. Now you and the other three...your mission now is to find these two "pretty" kids and bring them to me...make sure you capture them, and please don't harm them..."

Another member of Schreient, Neu, came forward and brought her some interesting news.

"Master...I took a video of someone earlier this morning...he seems to be the perfect henchman that would be very helpful to our operations. He's as ruthless as we are...and if given the right price he may do our bidding."

"Show me then..."

At the words of the Takatori patriarch, the video shows that the person in question was none other than Takeshi Asakura! He had just beaten up 13 passerby, 20 cops and 33 punks. Reiji looked like he has found someone who can serve his organization, and ordered them to find Asakura and invite him to the mansion. Just as Schön and Neu are about to leave, Hell and Tot opened the door and told them that someone wants to meet with Reiji, and when the patriarch nodded to let the person in, the person in question entered. It was none other than Isaka! He seemingly recovered from his wounds and is now looking for a way to strengthen his powers by allowing himself to work for others, although in a temporary basis. Isaka somehow learned about the Takatori organization, and he finds it interesting to know all about their resources and will use it for his own benefits and to take out the organization from within once he no longer needs them.

"Greetings, Mr. Takatori...I heard a lot about you and decided to offer my services for you..."

"Really..? Show me what you got and if you impress me I might consider..."

At secret HQ of Kritiker, the four WeiB members were sitting by the couch of the HQ's lobby area awaiting for their mission and what this mission is about. Manx and Birman came and told the four about their next assignment. They told them that Persia is calling the four and they went inside the conference room, and soon their secret discussion is now underway.

By 17:00, Rui Hanazawa was traveling on his motorcycle scouting the streets to see if there are anything suspicious is going on, having heard the news about the children's murders and what the results are regarding their deaths. He was angered that the deaths of the children and teens are due to drug overdose and he has vowed to bring the perpetrators to justice, even if it means killing them.

At the Kitazawa Lab, Ms. Bellum told the others by phone that Mayor Mayer managed to come up with a good alibi that the three girls can stay at the Kitazawa lab since Mayer told the families of the three girls about the professor, so now they can come up with a plan on where to conduct an operation where to find the kidnappers without exposing themselves.

After the phonecall, Kaoru came in and told the others that she needs help in calming an emotionally broken Momoko, and when they came she was sobbing on hearing the news on how the children were killed, and all of them began to discuss on how to put their plan into operation.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

The kidnapping commences and Kanata and Momoko are taken by surprise and are unable to transform! Kaoru and Miyako are going to give chase, and more kidnapping occurs in a surprising way!

See next chapter on how that's going to happen.


	3. The Kidnapping Commences

**Straight From The Heart  
**

Last chapter serves as a buildup for this chapter as the villains of this fic are gearing up to put their plans into execution as they prepare their next abduction while awaiting the cargo shipment of their illegal drug trade. They're going to use it to sell it while ¼ of it will be used to experiment on unwilling victims.

Also, expect a lot of suspense and wanton mayhem for the following reasons:

- HIM (aka _Kare_) is secretly aiding the Takatori organization in fulfilling their crime spree, so you'll get to see what "donation" he gives to the Takatori family and what they can do;

- Isaka (from _Kamen Rider Blade_) lends his services to the organization for a purpose, and this will add a lot to the story, not to mention a lot of trouble he'll be giving to the Power Puff Girls Z since _Clubs Of Fate_;

- Takeshi Asakura (aka _Kamen Rider Ohja_ from _Kamen Rider Ryuki_) also makes an appearance and is itching for a rematch with Kanata, and this will surely result in a BIG problem.

- WeiB Kreuz will show up, but expect a lot of problem our famed florists/assassins will face once they get into the fray with the bad guys. Either they face the Takatori, or HIM...well...I leave that thought to you.

Now then...we get to the start and on to the story!

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**WeiB Kreuz**_ is owned by Project WeiB

- - -

A week has passed after the suspension of classes, things went back to normal after the authorities sees that there has been no occurrence of similar incidence that rattled Tokyo after the discovery of the buried bodies, and the Department of Education gave the go-signal and classes within Tokyo are restored, and the streets are once again flocked with both students and parents, elementary and high school.

Inside a limousine, the Takatori patriarch, Reiji was watching the streets while passing by, and with him was Isaka, who looked at the passing students and managed to get a fix on one of the students, mentally probing her mind and got the address of the school she is attending.

Thanks to Isaka, the Takatori organization now has targeted at least seven schools, elementary and high school, and all they need now is the right timing to execute their plans without arousing suspicion.

"Mr. Isaka...I'm thankful that you decided to work for me...your power is very valuable and now we can get our groove and our business will soon boom."

"This is just the beginning, Mr. Takatori...but you should watch out fr these three "special" girls..."

Isaka showed to him the pictures of the Powerpuff Girls Z, but the crime boss coolly shrug it off.

"Fear not...that has already been arranged..."

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

The next morning, Momoko and her younger sister were just about to leave home when their mother repeatedly advised her children to be careful when going to school and going home, reminding them that they're still at risk as the perpetrators are yet to be caught. The redhead PPGZ member sighed and assured to her mom that they'll be careful. They then left and head out to their respective schools.

Likewise, Miyako repeatedly assured to her grandmother that she'll be careful when traveling and that she already told her her plans of staying with Professor Kitazawa in the weekend and that Momoko and Kaoru will be joining her there. After that she left for school.

Kaoru had no problem with her parents as they were confident that their tomboyish daughter can handle anyone who dare try to abduct her, but still they were concerned for her safety even though she can take care of herself. She left the house as she heads out for school. The three girls are unaware that the Takatori organization is already arranging their plans to keep the Powerpuff Girls busy should they decided to interfere with their plans.

Elsewhere, Kanata was walking with his friends when he noticed the limousine passing by them, and paused briefly as hr thought he saw Isaka's image through the limousine's tinted window, and had to look his way through if what he saw is right or wrong. Seeing that he couldn't get a clear view, he assumed that he was wrong, not realizing that he was right. Fortunately, neither Isaka nor Reiji Takatori didn't noticed Kanata as they were still discussing.

Miyu saw her friend glancing at the departing car so she roused his attention back at his friends and Kanata was surprised that he was spacing out, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. Soon they reached school and went inside. Fortunately Kanata went inside the building first while the others stayed behind to see the bulletin board, and that one of Takatori's men took snapshot pictures of the students outside the building, believing that the sheer number of students taken would be enough. He fled the scene before he was spotted. He boarded an unlicensed car and left.

At the House Of Kittens, business was back to normal as the usual customers were seen flocking the shop again, and for Yoji, his sightseeing is now fulfilled. He charmed his way to the girls only to be disciplined by Aya. Nevertheless, it was business as usual. However, one of the customers was actually a spy sent by the Takatori organization to see how many customers are flocking and how old are they. She then left after getting the necessary data.

Several weeks have passed and things turn out to be peaceful as nothing strange happened, and police security began to get lax, while WeiB Kreuz and Kritiker kept on surveying the streets to see if anything strange has happened, and even if the results are negative, they didn't let up, determined to stop the ones responsible in abducting and killing the victims.

Meanwhile, classes at the school where the PPGZ members are attending are running smooth and peaceful, and nothing untoward happened. Kaoru kept on glancing a the window to see if there are anything suspicious moving, while Momoko was preoccupied on wondering what Kanata would think once he received the flowers she sent.

Elsewhere, Kanata was sitting on the bench within the school grounds, smiling at how he captured and sealed the Mole Clow Beast, resulting in acquiring the SCREW MOLE card (see **Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols** chapter 65). He was feeling confident now that he believes that he can no longer worry about the Category Ace taking over his mind. Also, he was wondering why Momoko went all through the trouble just to deliver a bouquet of roses at his home, and wonder why a girl sending roses to a guy when it should be the other way around. He began to wonder if she was falling for him.

"_Sure Momoko's pretty…but all I see in her is like a sister to me…and…the only girl my heart tells me that I fallen for someone else…sorry, Momoko but it's M…_"

His musing was interrupted when the bell rang, indicating that lunch period is up, so he went back inside to report for the afternoon classes. Meanwhile, one of Takatori's men was surveying the school and took a lot of pictures of the students wondering around, and fortunately, Kanata wasn't among those taken.

At the Takatori mansion, Reiji was sitting inside the lobby area when Asakura came, wondering why he was summoned and that he was given an offer that he was told that he can't resist. So he went along to see what this offer is about, and hoped that it wasn't a time waster.

"You'd better be sure that your offer won't agitate me…I rather work alone as I want to beat people up So…what kind of offer do you have in mind…?"

"He-he-he…since you'd like to beat people up…I thought I'd offer you this. We'll be kidnapping a lot of high school brats in a few days from now…and when we have enough…we'll be selecting which ones are athletic, and have them run around a forest where our gunners will hound them down to death. Therefore…if you manage to snag one, you can beat them up to your heart's content. We'll even pay you handsomely if it's alright with you."

One of Takatori's men came in and told him the news about his assignment as well as showing him the pictures he took, and Asakura saw one of the pictures taken, in which Kanata was one of those taken. He grabbed it and glared at the photo, hissing like a snake as he recalled the humiliation he received a while back (see **Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols** chapter 57).

"That boy! I want him! I want to beat him up so badly! Have him kidnapped and bring him to me…then I'll accept your offer!"

"Then it's settled…Mr. Isaka…I believe it's time we need your powers…"

Isaka came inside the lobby and adjusted his shades and smirked deviously, seeing that he'll be encountering Kanata again, but had to back off as Asakura saw him.

"You…you're with that boy…now then let's fight the fight…"

Takatori stood in between to quell the tension, persuading the agitated Asakura to let it slide as Isaka is here to help, but then got an idea on how to keep him busy.

"Mr. Asakura…if you'd like, you can spar with my best men inside the gym…"

"Fine then…I'll be willing to wait…but that shades-wearing fool provokes me again…"

Four days later, the Takatori organization began to put their plans into motion as they began their operation: abduction, as a school bus bound for Nagano resort was taken, as **Nagi Naoe** of **Schwarz** used his telekinesis to send the bus falling tob a ravine, but made sure the passengers were unharmed. There fellow **Schwarz** member **Schuldig **used his telepathy to render the panicking high school students unconscious as they were being loaded into the humvee and left.

In the afternoon, the school where the PPGZ members study had a field trip and are heading towards Mt. Bandai for an excursion were blocked by **Nagi Naoe** as he used his telekinesis to cause a landslide, causing the bus to stop in its tracks, then **Jei Farfarello** recklessly threw several knockout gas canisters towards the bus' windows causing the occupants to be rendered unconscious, but the group's leader, **Brad Crawford** managed to stop his subordinate's assault and berated him.

"Fool! You'll have plenty of time for that later! Right now we'll need them alive and intact! Until then, you'll fasten your bloodlust! Understand??"

After that, the group were about to leave when another vehicle came to a stop. It was the group of Kanata's friends in which Christine, Aya, Nanami and Santa were on board and are heading to Mt. Bandai as well. Schwarz then took them in as well and left the scene as if nothing has happened. Fortunately, Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako weren't among those taken as they were excused due to "family matters" (the school's principal made that excuse knowing that the three girls are helping the mayor in solving the abduction/murder case).

And by sunset, Kanata was heading home after checking out from the national library after doing some research for a school assignment, and met Momoko along the way. The two blushed as they recalled about their previous encounter, and about the roses she sent. They then stopped by a park and sat on the bench to talk.

"So…how are you, Momoko…?"

"Um…fine. So then…did you receive the roses I sent to you…?"

"Yeah I did…why go all through the trouble for that…? I mean…"

"A few days ago…I passed by a flower shop called The House Of Kittens, and saw lots of roses, and I thought this is a good way to…um, well…getting to know you better. Well, I know that you've been, how do you say this…uh, struggling with your current situation…um…"

The redhead PPGZ member was struggling to tell him her feelings while blushing, while the same goes for Kanata, but he managed to compose himself and get things straight and decided to tell her his feelings.

"Well…I managed to get over that. I'm in complete control now. The Category Ace won't control me again. I'm now successful. Momoko…I'm flattered at the roses you've sent to me…I really…wait, we shouldn't be talking at a place like this. Remember…"

"I know. Me, Miyako, and Kaoru we're planning to find out who's responsible for all this. You're right, we shouldn't be discussing this kind of…hey, why don't you join us in finding the culprits…since you said you can control your powers…we can…"

Their discussion was interrupted when they saw a strange van parking near a nursery school, and saw several students aged four to five years old waiting by the gate. The two then decided to snoop around and see what it's about. Unfortunately Miyu happened to pass by and saw the two, feeling a bit apprehensive that Kanata was with someone else, and wondered that was the one he was talking about. Momoko used her compact to relay to them her position.

As the two were watching behind the bushes, they witnessed the men in ski masks putting the teachers, parents and guardians to sleep while throwing the kids inside the van, as another van arrived to load more kids inside. Kanata and Momoko were incensed by this and are about to go into action when Miyu came to the two.

"Kanata…what's going on…? And who's that girl with you…?"

"Miyu…run and call for help! We're witnessing a kidnapping, and I believe this has something to do with my friend's school incident! Don't argue and tell them where we are!"

Although surprised, she nodded in seeing her friend's serious tone, and Miyu was about to leave when one of the men in ski mask puts on the huge bag and carried her away. Before Kanata was about to react, another man in a ski mask clubbed him to la-la land, knocking him out. Momoko managed to move out of the way as she was about to be caught, and managed to defend herself but she couldn't initiate her transformation as doing so would reveal her secret. Ultimately she was caught and laced with a handkerchief laced with chloroform, and she was knocked out and placed inside the van along with the others and left.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Powered Buttercup and Rolling Bubbles to the rescue! Or will they be able to...?

Well, they'll have to get past several obstacles in order for them to save Kanata, Miyu and Momoko. Will they be able to save them before losing sight of them?

Will Kanata and Momoko be able to change into Mask Rider Leangle and Hyper Blossom without the risk of revealing their secret?

And expect WeiB Kreuz to make a move once they learned of this.


	4. Powerpuff Girls Z vs Schreient

**Straight From The Heart  
**

Last chapter showed you what transpired and in this chapter you'll be treated to an action-packed element which will be quite violent and has some blood-spill depicted here, so a little word of warning.

Buttercup and Bubbles will attempt to save their friends and rescue the victims, but this won't as easy as it looks as the bad guys are well-prepared and are ready to put some obstacles to shake off their pursuers and make a clean getaway. See what happens so you can get a clue on how the PPGZ can handle the pressure when lives are at stake.

Now then...we get to the start and on to the story!

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**WeiB Kreuz**_ is owned by Project WeiB

- - -

Their discussion was interrupted when they saw a strange van parking near a nursery school, and saw several students aged four to five years old waiting by the gate. The two then decided to snoop around and see what it's about. Unfortunately Miyu happened to pass by and saw the two, feeling a bit apprehensive that Kanata was with someone else, and wondered that was the one he was talking about. Momoko used her compact to relay to them her position.

As the two were watching behind the bushes, they witnessed the men in ski masks putting the teachers, parents and guardians to sleep while throwing the kids inside the van, as another van arrived to load more kids inside. Kanata and Momoko were incensed by this and are about to go into action when Miyu came to the two.

"Kanata…what's going on…? And who's that girl with you…?"

"Miyu…run and call for help! We're witnessing a kidnapping, and I believe this has something to do with my friend's school incident! Don't argue and tell them where we are!"

Although surprised, she nodded in seeing her friend's serious tone, and Miyu was about to leave when one of the men in ski mask puts on the huge bag and carried her away. Before Kanata was about to react, another man in a ski mask clubbed him to la-la land, knocking him out. Momoko managed to move out of the way as she was about to be caught, and managed to defend herself but she couldn't initiate her transformation as doing so would reveal her secret. Ultimately she was caught and laced with a handkerchief laced with chloroform, and she was knocked out and placed inside the van along with the others and left.

At this time, Miyako and Kaoru arrived just as they saw Kanata, Miyu and Momoko were being loaded inside the van, and realized that they're being kidnapped and taken somewhere beyond the police's reach.

"Kaoru...we'd better power up and follow them. That way we'll know where they're taking them! Come on! we have no time to lose!"

"Okay...just let me inform the professor..."

While the tomboy-ish teen attempts to contact Professor Kitazawa, Miyako summoned her ring and began the transformation sequence to change to her Powerpuff Girl form.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

As Miyako successfully changes into Rolling Bubbles, Miyako was able to contact the professor and informed him of what just happened, and the Kitazawa father-and-son tandem feared the worst as Momoko is caught and she can't change into Hyper Blossom without risking exposure of her secret identity. He urged Kaoru to get going and join Bubbles in trcking the van.

Kaoru then summoned her ring and began her transformation sequence and soon she became Powered Buttercup. With the transformation completed, she flew to the air to go after the van, but stopped mid-way as she saw Bubbles falling down to the ground. Looking further she can tell what caused it.

At the road, a man clad in black clothes, black trench coat and black shades was standing with his right hand smoking. It was Isaka, and he just shot down Bubbles, who land on the ground and barely recovered from the strong blow. The green-costumed Powerpuff Girl went to her teammate's side and check on her.

"I'm alright, Buttercup...that guy with the shades...isn't he..."

"That's the asshole who controled us the last time...I'll hold him off...you go ahead. We can't afford to lose the van. Our friend's life is at stake..."

"Give it up, you weak humans...your friend will soon become a sacrificial lamb who will be hounded by wolves..."

"In your face, jackass! Megaton Hammer!"

Buttercup smashes the ground with her hammer and caused a crack between herself and Isaka, jumps out of the way but was struck by the debris, busting his cheek open and spils out gren blood. Realizing this, he changed into the Peacock Clow Beast while Bubbles flew away in the midst of the confusion, going after the van. Isaka tried to stop her but was prevented by the green-dressed Powerpuff Girl.

"Stall me all you want...your friend won't get past a quartet of femme fatale..."

He summoned a dao sword and clashes weapons with her huge hammer. weapons clashings can be heard and the fight has began, and she was unwilling to let her opponent get the upperhand, but she wanted to end this knowing that Bubbles might encounter some trouble along the way.

Meanwhile, at the lab, Professor Kitazawa was monitoring the fight between Buttercup and Isaka, sensing that Isaka might be in cahoots with the kidnappers, seeing the he was stalling the Powerpuff Girl. Ken was frantically getting a fix on Momoko's belt to form a homing trace to secretly track her down so that should the van be far away, he can guide the two girls in finding the kidnappers' lair.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was getting a visual sight on the van and was still flying in the air far enough not to be seen by the van's occupants. She took out her bubble wand and is poised to use her bubble projectile to slow down the van when a thin but steel wire wrapped araound her neck, strangling her. Then another wire wrapped around her right hand and another wrapped around her left ankle. The pig-tailed Powerpuff Girl struggled to get a breath and managed to get a look on her attackers. It was the group of female assassins known as **Schreient**.

**Schön**, **Neu**, and **Tot **were pulling the strings, threatening to pull her apart. Bubbles then sensed black aura enveloping the three, realizing that she is in a severe disadvantage. Then a fourth female appeared and was hovering above the beleaguered Power Puff Girl. It was **Hell**, and she too dispalyed dark aura. She glances at the teen and slapped her in a mocking way.

"So it's true then...the so-called Powerpuff Girls Z...It appears that Isaka was right to inform us about you...nothing personal...but we cannot let you get in our way...so better say your payers now."

Elsewhere, Buttercup swings her hammer to wat off several explosive feathers emitted by the Peacock Clow Beast, and she was starting to lose patience as she knew that her two friends are in danger. Then her belt bleeped and a voice spoke which is from Ken's, and he was getting frantic as he told her of the current situation.

"Bubbles is in trouble! Four ladies are ganging up on her...and they're dispalying black auras from the black light! Bubbles can't hold them off for long! You've got to help her!"

Wasting no time, she saw several electric posts standing behind the Peacock Clow Beast and threw her hammer there, toppling them. Not realizing what she was up to, Isaka went on with the offensive, but then electric wires snapped and wrapped around him, and was starting to get electrocuted. Buttercup then took out her water jug and threw the contents at him, further weakening him. She then flew off and went to where Bubbles is, and after a few minutes she saw the fight and threw her hammer, hitting the three **Schreient **assasins, and thus Bubbles was free and able to breath properly. The two Powerpuff girls then glared at their opponents and began to demand some answers.

"Alright...why are you doing this?? Why kidnap the kids and teens and drug them and dump them at schools?? Are you from a drug cartel??"

"Why ask when you're going to die?"

The **Schreient **quartet began to engage in an aerial fight with Buttercup and Bubbles, which resulted with both parties getting hit and fall down on a two-story house, injuring several people who were having dinner. Hell and Neu managed to stay airborne and watches the scene from below. Neu then took out at least 10 grenades and removed the safety pins and drops it down. Inside the damaged house, Bubbles managed to get the occupants out safely while Buttercup kept** Schön** and **Tot** busy by repeatedly smashing them with her hammer, but was wondering how they got hit by the black Light from Chemical Z. What she and Bubbles didn't know is that HIM secretly puts black particles at the Schreient members, thus giving them abilities roughly equivalent to that of the Powerpuff Girls.

Before she was about to deliver another attack, she noticed the grenades falling to the floor and that her opponents rushed out of the house. The green-dressed Powerpuff Girl stared wide-eyed at the realization of the objects but had no time to react as she smelled the fumes of the gas tank being ruptured, and that the grenades exploded.

Outside the house, Bubbles and the family members she saved were barely away from the house when the explosion took place, and with the gas tank and its fumes caught, the explosion was twice as stronger, and they too were caught, but the pig-tailed Powerpuff Girl stood in front to take the full brunt of the impact, saving most of the people she rescued, but the impact was so great that she was knocked out and received some damage.

Moments later, inside the house which was charred to bits, Buttercup was laying on the ground, unconscious and her costume was a bit shredded due to the explosion. She wasn't moving and her skin has shown signs of injuries as burn marks are evident. Schreient was satisfied with the outcome and left the scene to pick up Isaka who just broke free from the wires. The five then left to head back to the Takatori mansion.

Nearby, WeiB Kreuz was surprised at what they saw and are unable to comprehend that Schreient has supernatural abilities. Furthermore they couldn't bring themselves to come out as this would cause the female assassins to delay their leave as Moni managed to shoot a tracing device on Hell, so that they can track them down to their base. They remained hidden after Schreient left the scene.

Several minutes later, ambulances and firefighters arrived at the scene, tending to the injured family members, but most of the EMT personnel were focused on Buttercup and Bubbles, who were now given medical attention, but Mayor Mayer arrived with the school principal and the Kitazawa father and son tandem dressed as paramedics to attend to the two girls so that their identities won't be jeopardized. They then left and headed to the lab to try to heal their wounds via Peach.

Somewhere within the road, Momoko woke up after the chloroform's effects wore off, as she was still inside the sack and was tempted to summon her ring, but decided not to do so knowing that her identity might be exposed, and wondered what has happened to Kanata. Kanata on the other hand, remained unconscious, but still has the Club Buckle in his possession. Miyu was still screeching inside the sack but couldn't get out as she was tied up.

Nearly thirty minutes later, the van carrying the three soon reached its destination, and are taken to the warehouse section where the other kidnapped victims are being loaded there, crying like frightened lambs, but were held at gunpoint. Kanata and the Powerpuff Girls' schoolmates were also sent there, but the main van carrying Momoko and the others were sent to the main lobby since their pictures were sent to Masafumi Takatori, and that he was "drawn" to the two. Miyu's picture was also sent and thus he wanted to see her pretty face.

Ten minutes later Momoko, Kanata and Miyu were taken to the lobby area where the three Takatori family members are waiting. They are still tied up inside their sacks so the three teens have no idea where they are now.

Isaka and Schreient arrived shortly and are now waiting for their prey to be presented while Asakura was cracking his knuckles as he wanted a piece of Kanata. They can tell that Miyu is awake as she was struggling to break free, but Momoko and Kanata are still as the redheaded Powerpuff Girl was waiting to see what is happening as she heard voices echoing around her surrounding and decided to stay still.

At the Kitazawa Lab, Peach is using his powers to increase Bubbles and Buttercup's powers to automatically heal their injuries, but for some reasons, the process was quite slow and thus hindering their objectives in tracking down Momoko's homing signal.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Kanata and Momoko are now in danger of getting killed as they along with other kidnap victims are being used as hunting preys as gunmen and wild dogs get to be the predators. The two are also at risk as they couldn't reveal their abilities in front of their fellow kidnap victims.

Also, Asakura joins in on the hunt to challenge Kanata to a rematch. In other words, it's going to bea brutal battle between **_Kamen Rider Leangle_** and **_Kamen Rider Ohja_**.


	5. The Massacre Begins

**Straight From The Heart  
**

I hope that last chapter soothed your appetite with the rather violent battle between two groups of girl power, one the good girls and the other the bad ones. Heck, the ensuing fight even resulted in injuring the Powerpuff Girls Z.

Now that Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup are out of commission, we now shift to Hyper Blossom, who is with her new friend Kanata Saionji, and are now facing danger as they get to meet the criminal organization responsible for the mass abduction and drug-related deaths. They'll be placed in a life-threatening situation which will put their patience to the test.

Now then...we get to the start and on to the story!

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**WeiB Kreuz**_ is owned by Project WeiB

- - -

Somewhere within the road, Momoko woke up after the chloroform's effects wore off, as she was still inside the sack and was tempted to summon her ring, but decided not to do so knowing that her identity might be exposed, and wondered what has happened to Kanata. Kanata on the other hand, remained unconscious, but still has the Club Buckle in his possession. Miyu was still screeching inside the sack but couldn't get out as she was tied up.

Nearly thirty minutes later, the van carrying the three soon reached its destination, and are taken to the warehouse section where the other kidnapped victims are being loaded there, crying like frightened lambs, but were held at gunpoint. Kanata and the Powerpuff Girls' schoolmates were also sent there, but the main van carrying Momoko and the others were sent to the main lobby since their pictures were sent to Masafumi Takatori, and that he was "drawn" to the two. Miyu's picture was also sent and thus he wanted to see her pretty face.

Ten minutes later Momoko, Kanata and Miyu were taken to the lobby area where the three Takatori family members are waiting. They are still tied up inside their sacks so the three teens have no idea where they are now.

Isaka and Schreient arrived shortly and are now waiting for their prey to be presented while Asakura was cracking his knuckles as he wanted a piece of Kanata. They can tell that Miyu is awake as she was struggling to break free, but Momoko and Kanata are still as the redheaded Powerpuff Girl was waiting to see what is happening as she heard voices echoing around her surrounding and decided to stay still.

After what seem to be a long silence, she felt that her bonds are being loosened and slowly her sack was taken off. She covered her eyes after bright light hit her. After a few seconds she could see clearly and saw Kanata restraining a panicking Miyu and saw several men pointing their guns at them. And looking in front of her, she saw a man with a devious look and deduced that he is the mastermind behind all this. It was Reiji Takatori.

The Takatori patriarch glances at the three teens, and can tell that they are perfect guinea pigs for his newly-arrived shipments of drugs, ranging from Cocaine to Marijuana to Opium. But then he glanced at his two sons, Hirofume and Masafume, who are staring wickedly at the three teens. Kanata stood in front of Miyu and Momoko as he has a bad feeling about their current situation which may well get worse.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei  
_**(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari_

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

At the Kitazawa Lab, Peach is using his powers to increase Bubbles and Buttercup's powers to automatically heal their injuries, but for some reasons, the process was quite slow and thus hindering their objectives in tracking down Momoko's homing signal. The professor was checking the scanners to see why the healing process was slow as Peach already began using its healing power five minutes ago.

Mayor Mayer and Ms. Bellum watches the scene with worry at seeing the two girls' states while Ken is keeping his eyes glued to the monitor, having finally locking the trace and discerned the location on where Momoko is, and believed that she and the other kidnapped victims are being held. As he turned around, he became more concerned as Miyako and Kaoru reverted back to normal but not yet awakened.

Outside the hideout, WeiB Kreuz finally arrived after tracking down the signal in which they bugged one of Schrient members after watching them fight the Powerpuff Girls Z. They wondered if the two girls were really killed or if they managed to survive the explosion. But then Omi made his findings known to his three teammates.

"Alright…base on the blue print Persia gave us…we're facing incredible odds in saving those kids. The mansion is overwhelmingly huge with lots of armed goons making their rounds. At the back of the mansion leads to another route, which is the warehouse where all the shipments of drugs are being kept. And going down the slope is a hill in which below it is a thick forest where hunters go after foxes and other wild animals. I reckon that you already know what this means…"

"Some of the kids will be injected with drugs in an overdose manner…" Ken hissed.

"…and others will be treated as hunting animals to be shot down…that bastard…!" Aya gritted his teeth.

"We'd better formulate a plan on how to get in without alarming our guests…" Yoji commented.

On the other side of the mansion, Rui Hanazawa also arrived after sensing Isaka's aura while aiding the kidnappers, in which he deduced that he may have played a role in the recent spates of abductions. He now wondered if Kanata is among those taken away or that he has brought his buckle with him.

"_What would you do, Kanata…if you're in a situation that would involve life and death…? Are you going to put your life on the line to save others…?_"

At the Takatori organization hideout, Kanata stood in front of Miyu and Momoko as the Takatori brothers Masafumi and Hirofumi glances at the trio, wondering which one of them will be the first to be subjected to the just-arrived shipment of cocaine. But then Brad Crawford of Schwarz came and told them that the children and teens are assembled at the lobby area. The Takatori brothers decided to torment the three teens and brought them to the warehouse area, and there they were made to watch Isaka using hypnosis to make the kids and teens go to the henchmen injecting the drugs into their bodies.

Kanata and Momoko tried to stop them but she had to stay still as guns were pointed at her while he got beaten up by the armed goons. Hirofumi decided to start the next course and had the three teens lined up inside a barn area where the other "runners" are rounded up. Kanata and Miyu were surprised to see Santa, Aya, Nanami and Christine among the kidnapped victims taken. The others were equally surprised to see Kanata and Miyu .

"Aya?? Santa?? You guys were caught too??"

"Miyu and Kanata?? We didn't know you guys were also taken??"

Momoko was shocked to see her fellow schoolmates were also brought here, and feared that they are now at risk. Now she has to think of a way to save her schoolmates but in doing so may result in revealing her secret.

"Momoko?? You were also kidnapped?? Thank goodness Miyako and kaoru weren't with you...our bus fell down and the next thing we knew we're here...as if our mind went blank..."

It was then that one of the gunmen motions the rest to go to a forested area, and are passing by the trees to see several other victims succumbing to the drugs' effects. Momoko was incensed but couldn't do anything with the guns pointing at her. Kanata fell to the ground after being struck by the gunman's rifle as he attempted to help a little girl who was injected with over-dosage of opium.

"Better worry about yourself than that little bitch!"

Miyu and her classmates help Kanata up who was bleeding from the nose and left temple and proceeded to walk forward. The redheaded PPGZ member bid her time and looked around to see if she can find a spot to safely transform to Hyper Blossom. The march went on until they arrived in a very high area within the hills, and as the kidnapped teens and children, amounting to fifty of them, looked down and saw a steep slope leading down to a very thick forested area. The children clutched at each other as they were frightened by the sheer height, while Momoko and Kanata looked at each other, realizing that the situation may worsen if they do not find a way to transform.

Their musings were interrupted as they heard barking sounds from behind, and everyone shrieked at the sight. Several men were standing from afar, armed with snipers and rifles, while the rest were holding chained collar in which connects to the collars of several rottweiler. They stared wide-eyed in horror as they guessed what they're up to.

"Alright...listen up! If you want to live...you'd better start running...or else you're dog food! Now on the count of ten! One...two...three..."

Without a second thought, Everyone began to panic and started running down the slope like a pack of gazelles struggling to get across the other side, with some were trampled and the others left behind as they were too scared to run down given the height of the slope. Of course the goons were willing to wait for two minutes for the prey to get a head-start before unleashing the rottweilers from their collars.

Kanata and Momoko led the rest and urged them to follow their lead as the two were determined to save most of the victims, but were faced with a huge dilemma on how to change without revealng their secret. The two had no choice at the moment but to take the chance and when they arrived at the forested area, they saw two paths leading to two separate ways, and the two had to make a decision. Kanata was quick to make one.

"Momoko...take the kids and head to the left side. Try to see if you can find a way out that leads to the city. And in case you got them out, call for help. Miyu, Sanata, Christine...take the rest and go to the right side...get them away from here as fast as you can...I'll stay behind to hold them off..."

Kanata's classmates couldn't believe their ears at what they just heard and are about to rebut when they heard screams from the children left behind and barks from the rotttweilers. The brown-haired, 14-year old teen gritted his teeth and couldn't afford to waste time.

"THERE'S NO TIME! JUST TAKE THE KIDS AND GO!!"

They were taken aback by his outburst and they did what they were told. As the rest went to two separate ways, Kanata stayed behind, and after making sure that no one is around, he took out the Clubs Buckle and inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card, which resulted in forming a belt, and just when he was about to initiate his transformation sequence someone stepped in. It was Asakura, and the Club buckle user gritted his teth as he now has to overcome another delay. He was also surprised to see Asakura wearing another belt.

"Good...no one around to disturb us...now we settle this once and for all..."

"_Not him again_...look, I was under control at that time...I don't have time..."

"I don't give a damn! Let's fight the fight and if you win you can save those brats! Now we kill each other and satisfy my hunger! And I won't take no for an answer!"

As kanata was about to rebut, he saw three 7-year old girls being chased by six rottweilers and are caught, and the disembowelment began. Kanata was about to intervene when Asakura stopped him by pulling his hair and threw him against a tree and stood in front of him.

"he-he-he...Just forget those brats...they're good food for the dogs...and instead of worrying about them...you should worry about yourself! _Henshin_!"

Asakura waved his right hand in front of him making a snake fist-gesture, and then inserts the cellphone onto the holster of the belt buckle and the transformation sequence is activated, and black and purple light enveloped his body, turning the homicidal criminal into Mask Rider Ohja. Kanata suddenly recalled about him and realized who he is, and now he has to do something and shake him off after seeing more rottweilers running down the slope.

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Kanata takes on Asakura in order to save the kidnapped victims but realizes that it won't be so easy given Asakura's violent drive. Will he be able to defeat him and save the kids?

And what about Momoko? Can she change to Hyper Blossom without revealing her secret?


	6. Mask Rider Leangle vs Mask Rider Ohja

**Straight From The Heart  
**

Looks like the massacre has just began as three kids were being chewed up by the rottweilers unleashed by the Takatori organization, and the Powerpuff Girls Z remained immobilized and unconscious.

Kanata has his hands full and couldn't stop the pursuing rottweilers as a homicidal criminal wants a piece of him and is itching for a rematch to the finish, regardless of what's happening around him. All he ever care about is to defeat Kanata once and for all.

Momoko couldn't change to Hyper blossom as she is leading several escaped kids to safety and that they're being pursued. She can't reveal her secret knowing that this would put her family and friends in danger and that she wasn't sure if they're being watched, not to mention if she can find an exit to escape.

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**WeiB Kreuz**_ is owned by Project WeiB

- - -

Kanata and Momoko led the rest and urged them to follow their lead as the two were determined to save most of the victims, but were faced with a huge dilemma on how to change without revealng their secret. The two had no choice at the moment but to take the chance and when they arrived at the forested area, they saw two paths leading to two separate ways, and the two had to make a decision. Kanata was quick to make one.

"Momoko...take the kids and head to the left side. Try to see if you can find a way out that leads to the city. And in case you got them out, call for help. Miyu, Sanata, Christine...take the rest and go to the right side...get them away from here as fast as you can...I'll stay behind to hold them off..."

Kanata's classmates couldn't believe their ears at what they just heard and are about to rebut when they heard screams from the children left behind and barks from the rotttweilers. The brown-haired, 14-year old teen gritted his teeth and couldn't afford to waste time.

"THERE'S NO TIME! JUST TAKE THE KIDS AND GO!!"

They were taken aback by his outburst and they did what they were told. As the rest went to two separate ways, Kanata stayed behind, and after making sure that no one is around, he took out the Clubs Buckle and inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card, which resulted in forming a belt, and just when he was about to initiate his transformation sequence someone stepped in. It was Asakura, and the Club buckle user gritted his teth as he now has to overcome another delay. He was also surprised to see Asakura wearing another belt.

"Good...no one around to disturb us...now we settle this once and for all..."

"_Not him again_...look, I was under control at that time...I don't have time..."

"I don't give a damn! Let's fight the fight and if you win you can save those brats! Now we kill each other and satisfy my hunger! And I won't take no for an answer!"

As Kanata was about to rebut, he saw three 7-year old girls being chased by six rottweilers and are caught, and the disembowelment began. Kanata was about to intervene when Asakura stopped him by pulling his hair and threw him against a tree and stood in front of him.

"he-he-he...Just forget those brats...they're good food for the dogs...and instead of worrying about them...you should worry about yourself! _Henshin_!"

Asakura waved his right hand in front of him making a snake fist-gesture, and then inserts the cellphone onto the holster of the belt buckle and the transformation sequence is activated, and black and purple light enveloped his body, turning the homicidal criminal into Mask Rider Ohja. Kanata suddenly recalled about him and realized who he is, and now he has to do something and shake him off after seeing more rottweilers running down the slope.

- - -

**_Kibō no Kakera_** by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari _

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

Halfway down the slopes, Momoko stood still assisting her fellow kidnapped victims to go ahead and find shelter while thinking of a way to stop the pursuing rottweilers and find a way to get help. She knew for sure that everyone's lives rest within her hands, and she must think of a way to act now.

Tension further escalated as some of the rottweilers came and caught another innocent child and was mauled to death, and she knew she had to do something. She then noticed a broken steel pole whose edge was sharp enough to cause damage and she took it and stabbed the rabid dog several times until it no longer moves. She then turned around to see a tool house and she managed to break the lock and urged the boys to grab anything they could find and told them to arm themselves.

As some of the boys grabbed whatever they could use, they stood with her while the rest escorted the younger victims to make a dash for freedom. As the rest of the rottweilers arrived the kidnapped teens who stayed behind braced themselves as they put their lives on the line.

Meanwhile, Kanata evaded several sword swipes by the enraged Mask Rider Ohja, as the sword strikes downed several trees and it nearly killed him so he inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card into the buckle and activated it, becoming Mask Rider Leangle. Leangle began to fight off Ohja but soon he was met with resistance and is merely toying with him. Knowing that he has to save his fellow kidnapped victims, the green-armored Kanata became a bit impatient as he is fighting against time, and the purple snake-armored Asakura is exploiting it, wanting to humiliate and torment his target.

Outside the mansion, Rui Hanazawa hid himself and his bike within the bushes as he sensed that the security there is tight, and he realized that this must be where the kidnappers are stationed. He was here for the past thirty minutes after sensing the cries of Miyu and Momoko, along with Isaka's power signature and was following the signal that led him here. Then he heard cries from the children being pursued, and heard the barking of the rottweilers.

"_I can't believe this...they're kidnapping the children just to fed them to the dogs..?? Unforgivable!_"

Before the F-4 member was about to act, he heard footsteps coming and stayed still inside the bushes, and there he saw a corpse of a young girl stuffed inside a sack. As the goons left, Rui untied the sack and saw the girl lifeless with several puncture marks and that her skin was already pale. He also smell the scent of various illegal drug powders clinging to the child's clothing.

Then he sensed the power of the Category Ace of Clubs being activated, meaning that Kanata was among the victims taken. He know realize that he alone can't save the rest so he decided to join in.

"_No doubt that Kanata's there. I'd better go in and help him. He'll be needing a lot of helping hands._"

He mentally summon his metyallic belt and took out the CHANGE MANTIS card and swipes it becoming Mask Rider Chalice. Due to his armor's color he was able to blend in to the darkness and sneaks his way inside the mansion and headed towards the forested area.

Back at the forested area, Momoko and the other boys managed to kill off most of the rottweilers by stabbing their heads with the sharp edges of their weapons, but then she realizes that this can't go on. She told the boys to go help the other kids while she goes to help those who were left behind.

As they went separate ways, she made sure mo one else is looking and began to roll down the slope until hitting inside a bush and hid herself there. There she initiated her transformation and became Hyper Blossom. Blossom then emerged from the bushes flies around to see who needs help, and there she got her answer.

Mask Rider Ohja was senselessly hitting his laser saber against Mask Rider Leangle's Club Staff, and he was enjoying it. The green-armored teen tried to retaliate but couldn't get any leverage as his opponent's strikes forces him back against a tree. He knew that he has to do something. Then he saw several gunmen arriving and open fired against some kids who weren't fortunate to get away.

"DAMN IT! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE??"

"Bah! Forget those kids...they're pork-chops anyway..."

In desperation, he jabbed the card reader of his Club Staff against Ohja's throat, gagging and disorienting him while the armored Kanata went towards the gunmen and sprayed mists of ice, forcing them to retreat. Looking down further at the slopes, he saw several rottweilers and gunmen are zeroing in on the other teens and kids. He had to make a decision or the memory of unable to save the children will haunt him again.

"_I won't lose this time...I must save those kids!_"

He took out some cards and threw them into their air. They are:

- SCREW MOLE

- STAB BEE

- RUSH RHINOCEROS

- GEL JELLYFISH

With the four cards thrown into the air, he swipes the REMOTEN TAPIR card and unsealed the four cards, and gave them his immediate command.

"Go help those children and teens. Kill the gunmen and rottweilers if you have to, just make sure the kids are saved! Go! That's an order! And I mean go now!"

With that, the four unsealed Clow Beasts went to their destinations leaving their master behind. As he turned around, Leangle was taken by surprise as Ohja executed the HEAVY PRESSURE attack in which he was being carried like a spear by his mechanical rhinoceros, Metalgelas. As Leangle falls down and crashes against a tree, he was picked up by the metallic rhino and trapped in a full nelson while the homicidal Ohja began to beat him up like a punching bag.

"Never take your eyes off me! Now you pay the price you owe me several months back!"

The beating took only a minute and a few seconds as Hyper Blossom grabbed the purple-armored psychopath by his neck via her yoyo and threw him against another tree, and coaxed Metalgelas to go after her, in which it did, and she jumps out of the way, and the result is that the robo-rhino crashed into Ohja and both fell down the slopes non-stop. She then helps up the armored Kanata while Kanata thanked her for the help.

"Thank you, Momoko...I owe you one..."

"N-no problem..."

The two stared at each other for half a minute until breaking their gaze as they recalled what they were supposed to do: save the victims. They both slid down the slope and saw several goons shooting down the children, and realized that their gazing costs them five lives.

The redheaded PPGZ member grabbed several gunmen by their shirts and flew up, and then threw them towards the mansion, while Leangle aided the four unsealed Clow Beasts to take out more gunmen and rottweilers. After a few minutes of fighting, they were agitated as many lives were lost, and as they went down further into the slopes, they were relieved that there were more survivors, but were trapped as a huge wall was blocking their path. Flying upwards Blossom looks at the other side of the wall, revealing that beneath the wall was a raging river, and realized that there is no way out. She then went back to the others to tell them the situation. This further puts tension on Kanata as he has to find a way to get the remaining victims safe, but then got an idea.

"Blossom...go fly high and get help! I'll take things from here."

"But..."

"Please..."

Reluctantly, the Powerpuff girl did as she was told, and left immediately. Leangle and the four Clow Beasts then stood in front of the terrified youngsters as they put on the defensive as Schwarz and more gunmen came and are ready to spill blood.

"I don't know who you are, or how you got in here...but you made the mistake of poking your greenhorn nose into our turf. If you want to save those brats, bad move, 'coz now you're going to join them..."

"Don't even bet on it."

Turning around after hearing an interfering voice, they were surprised to see someone sneaked its way inside. It was Mask Rider Chalice, and he was brandishing his bow. Leangle was surprised to see this Clow Beast showing up at unexpected times. He wondered how he knew about this.

At the mansion, Reiji Takatori and his sons, Hirofumi and Masafumi, were hiding inside one of the vaults after watching Chalice decimating most of their men and even smashed all of their drug-producing machines, and are about to come out of their hiding places when WeiB Kreuz entered, surprised at the scene.

"Looks like someone beat us to it..."

"Could it be the Powerpuff girls...?"

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Mask Rider Chalice takes things from here as Mask Rider Ohja wants another round with Leangle while Blossom gets into another tussle with Schreient.


	7. HIM Appears

**Straight From The Heart  
**

Now that Chalice is here, Kanata can now get to save the kids, right? Well...something unexpected will happen as _HIM_ shows up and will cause a lot of commotion within this chapter, and it's going to cause a lot of problems.

Believe me...even the Powerpuff girls will realize that this is just the start of their major problems, and this would put everyone's lives at risk, so sit back and see what happens...

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**WeiB Kreuz**_ is owned by Project WeiB

- - -

At the mansion, Reiji Takatori and his sons, Hirofumi and Masafumi, were hiding inside one of the vaults after watching Chalice decimating most of their men and even smashed all of their drug-producing machines, and are about to come out of their hiding places when WeiB Kreuz entered, surprised at the scene.

They noted that all of the henchmen inside were knocked out while their weapons were broken, and believed that someone has entered the mansion and is heading to the forested area. They assumed that whoever did this must be a vigilante tryng to save the kids, but Yoji assumed that maybe the Powerpuff Girls are here.

Aya then noticed something hidden behind a table and used his katana to slice it open. There they found the Takatori family and confronted the trio.

"You'd better say you're prayers, Reiji...you're crime spree is over...!"

Just as the WeiB Kreuz leader was about to deal with the lethal blow, he and the other WeiB members noticed that black powders were showering around them, and as they turn around, they saw HIM dancing around. Just as they were about to get defensive, HIM used his hypnosis to put the four assassins under his power.

"_Now, now...I can't let you have all the fun don't we...and Mr. Takatori...if you need help...all you have to do is call my name...we're friends...aren't we...?_"

"Y-yes...we are...but what about..."

"_Fear not...your assassins, Schrient and Schwarz are on their way out...and will keep our guests company...now just sit back and enjoy the show..._"

- - -

**_Kibō no Kakera_** by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari _

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

At the sky, Blossom was leaving the Takatori manor to get help, and is currently contacting Ken and the professor when Schrient showed up and began to maul her, and she had to defend herself from the four femme fatale. She had to move fast to get some opening and do a counter-attack but the four catches up with them, and she could sense dark energy enveloping them.

"Either you got doused with black particles...or black powder...then HIM must be involved...!"

"We don't know what you're saying...but either way...we won't let you bring our boss to jail...so we kill you now! Now die, you bitch!"

Blossom took out her yo-yo and began to fight back as she is being assaulted by the four female assassins, and she realized how difficult her situation is. She needed some space so she flew away from the mansion to find an opening an get some leverage to put the tide in her favor.

"_Sure wish Buttercup and Bubbles were here..._"

At the lab, Peach managed to wake up the two girls but they were still far from recovery, as their injuries weren't sufficiently healed. The two wobbly went to their feet and are heading to the exit after seeing the map where Blossom's signal is fixed.

"Wait...you two aren't fully healed yet...!"

"Sorry, Ken...Momoko's in danger...and the kids are dead if we don't get there on time..."

"Kaoru's right...we have no other options..."

The two Powerpuff Girls wobbly flew into the sky as they are heading towards Takatori manor, having traced their friend's signal and realized that she is in grave danger. Ignoring the pain, they doubled their speed power and zooms out.

At the forested area of the Takatori manor, Chalice and Leangle took out all of the armed goons and the rottweilers, and managed to save the children and teens, but Kanata was saddened at the bodies sprawled at the ground, as many were killed. Both from gunshot wounds and from the dog bites. As he was about to attend to the injured, Mask Rider Ohja showed up and is ready for round two, but Leangle wanted no part of it. He had wasted enough time and is determined to get the kids out of here.

"Go find someone else to play with, you maniac!"

The green-armored fighter aimed the tip of his staff and fired a hailstorm of ice rubbles, causing Ohja to stager back and roll down further into the slopes until falling down the river. With the purple-armored criminal out of the way, he now went to the injured and see what he can do, while the black-armored, mantis-like Clow Beast looks around to see if there are other survivors.

But then Schwarz appeared and began to assault the two, and because they were fueled by the power of HIM's black powder, the four were quite as strong as the Powerpuff Girls in terms of strength, and Chalice decided to put a stop to their terror as he rouses the BIO PLANT card, and wrapped the four together and then rouses the CHOP HEAD card, and delivered a strong punch to their guts, sending them flying to the river, all knocked out, and out of commsion. As silence was restored, it was short-lived as WeiB Kreuz showed up and are ready to kill.

At the sky, Blossom was fighting the four female assassins for fifteen minutes straight, and is starting to get exhausted as she spent a lot of energy trying to stop them. Then, Buttercup and Bubbles arrived and caught the four female assassins by surprise as the green-dressed Powerpuff Girl whacks her huge hammer onto their heads while the pig-tailed Powerpuff Girl used her "bubble bombs" to put the other two out of commission, and Schrient fell down towards the river, floating unconsciously. The three wobbly hovered around as hugged each other in relief seeing that they're alright.

"Thanks goodness you're alright, Momoko...I thought something happened to you..."

"We'll get to that later, but right now Kanata needs our help...huh? You two looked too weak..."

"We're fine...let's go and get this over with...!"

And so the three went down towards the manor to assist their teenage friend, ignoring the fact that they're now quite weak from exhaustion and fatigue. And because of that, they didn't sense HIM's presence there, and he was watching them from below.

"_So they're quite weak...hmm...maybe I can use them after all..._"

Below, at the forested area, Kanata was now on the defensive as the possessed WeiB Kreuz started to assault him, with Aya and Ken trying to assault him while Chalice keeps Omi and Yoji at bay by punching them silly, bu he sensed dark auras enveloping the two, and sensed the same feeling at the other two, realizing that something wasn't right.

As the Powerpuff Girls arrived at the manor, they were surprised to see HIM standing in front of them, and was grinning at their presence.

"_Hello...it's been a while, and I'm glad to see you..._"

"So you're behind all this...! Why are you helping that man??"

"_Oh, just the usual...amusing myself...but then...YOU'LL MAKE EXCELLENT BAIT! GAZE INTO MY EYES..._"

And because of the low energy the three girls have at the moment, they unsuccessfully resisted HIM's hypnotic power, and they are now under his power, and are ready to do his bidding.

"_Now then, girls...let's get along fine and follow me..._"

At the forest, Leangle was forced to get extreme and jabbed his staff a bit hard on Aya and Ken, hitting their guts and knocked them out. Chalice on the other hand, grabbed Yoji and Omi's heads and banged them, knocking them out of commission. Turning around, he could see the terrified eyes of the children staring at him, and he cannot blame them. It was then that the green-armored Kanata approached him and demanded some answers.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me? You're a Clow Beast, right?"

"Is that your way of thanking me?"

Then all of the sudden, a yo-yo wrapped around his neck and Leangle could feel himself getting strangled despite his armored form, and he realized who's doing this.

"Gaak! Blossom?? What are you...gaak!!"

The redheaded Powerpuff Girl began to fly upwards taking her target in tow, while Buttercup and Bubbles began to hit chalice with their weapons, only to be deflected by his sharp-egded bow. As he stared at the two, he saw the two girls' eyes glowing black and can vaguely see black aura enveloping them.

"_Those two...they're being possessed...! Who's doing this...??_"

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

It's the Powerpuff Girls vs Chalice and Leangle! Yup, they're taken over by HIM, and can the two be able to stop them without harming them?

And who can stop HIM??


	8. Black Hearts

**Straight From The Heart  
**

Err...evil Powerpuff Girls Z? Nope, they're just being possessed by the Black Powder brought about by HIM/Kare. And this is the first time the girls gone bad, and with the kids' lives at risk, Chalice and Leangle must now maximize their efforts and saved all of them, but can they bring themselves to harm the trio?

And what is HIM/Kare up to? Is he going to stay behind the sidelines? Or will he finally show up?

And this will be the final chapter of this fic, so enjoy!

- - -

**_Disclaimer:_**

- **_Powerpuff Girls Z_** is owned by Aniplex, Cartoon Network Japan and TV Tokyo

- **_Daa! Daa! Daa!_** is owned by NHK and JC Staff

- **_Kamen Rider Blade_** is owned by Ishimori Productions

- **_Hana Yori Dango_** is owned by Toei Animation

- _**WeiB Kreuz**_ is owned by Project WeiB

- - -

After making sure that their opponents are out of commission, the two Riders had a stare down, with Kanata/Leangle getting suspicious at Chalice, who is borrowing Rui Hanazawa's human form. He wondered how he knew about this place and the incident since he never told anyone about it. He also suspect that he is after something, and he intends to protect the children.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me? You're a Clow Beast, right?"

"Is that your way of thanking me?"

"Just because you help us in the past doesn't mean I'm letting my guard down...I'm not sure why you're aiding us humans instead of your fellow..."

Then all of the sudden, a yo-yo wrapped around his neck and Leangle could feel himself getting strangled despite his armored form, and he realized who's doing this.

"Gaak! Blossom?? What are you...gaak!!"

The redheaded Powerpuff Girl began to fly upwards taking her target in tow, while Buttercup and Bubbles began to hit chalice with their weapons, only to be deflected by his sharp-egded bow. As he stared at the two, he saw the two girls' eyes glowing black and can vaguely see black aura enveloping them.

"_Those two...they're being possessed...! Who's doing this...??_"

Inside the manor, HIM was watching the scene with glee as he the possessed Powerpuff Girls Z ganing up on the green-armored Kanata, but noticed something from the black-armored Clow Beast as he managed to keep Bubbles and buttercup at bay. He finds himself fascinated and decided to step in and join the fight.

"_Now you boys sit tight and watch the show...I decided to become the main eventer of this night...there is something about those two than meets the eye..._"

HIM left the mansion leaving the surprised Takatori family standing still in fear, wondering what is going to happen next.

- - -

**_Kibō no Kakera_** by **_Nana Kitade_**  
(1st Opening song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Oshiete agemashou  
Warawanaide kiite ne  
Kono sekai no suteki na monogatari _

_Doushite sora ga aoku  
Ki wa midori na no ka  
Taiyou ga  
Anna ni mo mabushii ka wo_

_Kitto tabun sore wa  
Muzukashii kotoba wo  
Hitsuyou nante shite inakute  
Te dewa furerarenai kara_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Sugu ni todokisou na risou yori  
Motto zutto hoshii mono ga aru no_

_Nakitakute nakitakute  
Naku no nara namida wo fuite  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakedo zenbu to iwasete_

_Hora mite koko ni wa  
Nai mono nado nai no yo  
Bikkuri suru hodo yoku dekiteru no_

_Sokorajuu ni  
Kirameku kibou no kakera ga  
Chirabatte  
Ikura demo kagayaiteru_

_Sou ne sonna koto wa  
Wakatteru tsumori de  
Sore wa atama no naka de dake de  
Nani mo wakaranai mama de_

_Ima owaranai hazu no nai  
Ai dakara ai seru you ni  
Mou nani mo iranai sore ijou  
Dakedo motto konna mono ja nai no_

_Kowai nara soko ni ite  
Soko ni iru nara nakanaide  
Datte kawaii no wa egao ga ichiban desho?  
Dakara waratte itai yo_

_Afuredasu omoi wo  
Jiyuu sugiru sora e  
Tokihanatareru toki ga kitara  
Kimi wa waratte kureru no...?_

_Ima kanawanai koto no nai  
Yume dake wo yume mite yuku no  
Futashika na mirai wo hashiru kara  
Dakara zutto suterarezu ni iru no_

_Todoku nara uketomete  
Todoitara muri ni mo daite  
Datte kanashii no wa mou takusan nan desho?  
Dakara imasugu waratte yo_

- - -

The possessed Bubbles swings her wand and threw out bubble bombs, but it narrowly missed its target as Chalice quickly moves out of the way, but had to move quicker as Buttercup swings her huge mallet but he blocked it with his bow, and their weapons produced a "clang" effect. The children were baffled as to why the Powerpuff Girls are attacking their two rescuers as they looked "evil", their eyes glowing black.

The black-armored Clow Beast fired some energy arrows to put out more bubble bombs coming at his way, but this provided an opening for the green-dressed girl to hit him from behind with her hammer, sending him staggering towards the kids. He stopped at his tracks as he couldn't afford to bring harm to the children so he went forwards to absorb the hammer and bubble hits.

Leangle, on the other hand, was desperately trying to find a way to make Blossom let go of him as the yo-yo wrapped around his neck is getting tighter, and he knew he can't keep up like this, so he had to think of something, and then he got an idea on what to do...

"_Hope this works...sorry, Momoko-chan...but I had to do this..._"

He took out the SMOG SQUID card and roused it on his Club Staff, and then it emitted a thick, black smoke choking her and both fell down the slopes, and almost fell towards the raging river ha he not grab her and held onto a branch. As he got to a safe standing, the redheaded Powerpuff girl wrapped three knots from her yo-yo's string around his neck and proceeded to choke him.

"**Those who oppose Master HIM must die! You here?? Die!!**"

Leangle struggled to break free as his breath was being cut short and he has to do something about freeing her from HIM's control and save her and the other two, who are now starting to feel Chalice's fury. Not wanting to do this, he was forced to do so, so he grabbed her neck and started to choke her hoping that she would let go of him, but had to be careful not to hurt her.

Meanwhile, the other two Powerpuff Girls were now staggering backwards as Chalice starts to rebound and had them on the defensive. Despite being powered by the Black Powder, the two were having difficulty in dealing with the legendary Clow Beast, but fate intervened as HIM makes his way through.

"_Now you girls run along now...your friend needs your help...leave this one to me...I find him interesting...so now, my black-armored friend...judging the way you fight, and the aura you emanated...I think you and I have something in common..._"

"Who are you? Are you controlling the girls? Release them now or feel my wrath!"

HIM was taken aback by the words and decided to toy with him mentally to make him lower his guard. There was something about chalice that provoked his curiosity as the power he emanated seemingly rivaled his, and HIM believes that Chalice will make a good subordinate. Looks like he'll have to try harder if he wishes to control that kind of aura.

Near the slopes and the river, Leangle was forced to get harsh as Blossom was unrelenting and that she is increasing the pressure to strangle him with her yo-yo string around his neck, so he had no choice but to do this as this would be the only way to get her to release him. He took out the STAB BEE card and roused it, and the tip of the Club Staff rotated, and he jabbed it onto her gut, and she was sent down to the slopes near the river. As he was about to save her, Buttercup and Bubbles arrived and repeatedly banged his body with their weapons, and he was pinned down absorbing the punishment.

On the upper ground of the hill, HIM and chalice had a stare down as he tries to "seduce" the Clow Beast into serving him, but Chalice was too smart for that, but he had no idea who HIM is and how dangerous he is. He noticed that the children were terrified of HIM and wondered what kind of opponent he is facing.

"_So...are you willing to accept my offer and serve me? Hmmm...?_"

The only response he got was three shots to his face by energy arrows courtesy of his opponent, and he didn't find it quite acceptable, but was amused at how strong his opponent is.

"That is my answer...whoever you are...I don't know why these human youngsters are terrified of a clown-wearing harlequin like you..."

"_Huh? Human?? So you're not human yourself...? Interesting...now then, IT'S TIME TO GET SERIOUS!_"

HIM then extended his limbs and wrapped himself around his opponent and pulled him over. As HIM wraps around chalice, he was taken by surprise as he attempts to probe his aura, and is in a state of disbelief upon discovering something he never thought of before. He looked at Chalice in a disbelieving manner and demanded an answer.

"_WHAT"S THIS?? TWO ENTITIES INHABITING ONE BODY?? AND YOU REALLY AREN'T HUMAN!! WHAT ARE YOU?? ANSWER ME!! OR ELSE I'LL ABSORB YOUR AURA AND CONVERT THEM INTO BLACK POWDERS AND DRAIN YOU DRY FOR ALL I CARE!!_"

"I'm just an entity who protects everyone!"

Chalice managed to aim his bow and fired energy arrows, hitting HIM's crouch, forcing him to let go, and di a counter attack by hitting HIM with a series of slashes from his bow, but it didn't do enough damage so he fired more energy arrows at him, but HIM retaliated by firing energy beams from his eyes, hitting his left arm, and HIM realized that his opponent isn't human as he saw "green blood" dripping down, and that made him inspired to continue his assault.

"_It looks like I was right then...too bad you provoked me...you could have been a good subordinate, but now you pay the price..._"

HIM stretched out his limbs and caught Chalice and flew into the air, spinning around very fast and threw him down, but as he watches his work, he was surprised to see Chalice took out a card and swiped it onto his belt buckle. It was the FLOAT DRAGONFLY card and he took on the form of the Dragonfly Clow Beast, and the two engaged in an aerial dogfight. For the first time, HIM was staggering as Chalice's Dragonfly form managed to sufficiently bruise him, and forced him to hit the ground after being jabbed in the eye. As he was half-kneeling to recover, Chalice landed and took out the CHANGE MANTIS card and swipes it onto his belt, taking the form of the Mantis Clow Beast.

"_It appears that I've underestimated you...I guess the Powerpuff Girls aren't the only ones to cause me harm...NOW TO PUT YOU OUT OF MY MISERY...!_"

As Chalice looks on, HIM forms a black tornado around his upper body and heads out toward his opponent, so he took out two cards to counter HIM's tornado with his tornado by rousing the DRILL SHELL and TORNADO HAWK cards, executing the Spinning Attack combo. The children stared in awe as the two tornadoes collided, and both fighters hit the floor, but Chalice took the harsher damage than HIM, as he was quite wobbling at the attack.

"_Urgh...not bad...but it seems that you took the bigger damage...now you die...! POWERPUFF GIRLS1 YOUR MASTER SUMMONS YOU! KILL THIS MEDDLER!_"

The Powerpuff Girls flew towards their master's area, and are about to do a triple assault, when something caught their feet. It turns out that Leangle, although he took a lot of beatings, managed to stand up and used the REMOTE TAPIR card and unsealed the Jellyfish Clow Beast, and the Clow Beast caught the trio and tried to apply it current, but it did little to slow them down, but it did pulled them down to the ground. Seeing the opportunity, he rouses the BLIZZARD POLAR and BITE COBRA cards, and executed the Blizzard Crush, and it finally caused the three girls to weaken, due to the ice attribute of Leangle's attack, and it significantly neutralizes the Black Powder's power.

Seeing this, Chalice deduced this fact since HIM appeared to be demonic in nature and that he heard that ice cools down the fire, and that HIM's power seemingly had fire-like attributes, so he took out the SHUFFLE CENTIPEDE card and tosses it to Leangle.

"Quick! Use it! Don't ask! Just do it!"

The armored Kanata was baffled as how he can use a card from a different category, but nevertheless roused it, and his buckle glowed and he learned that he can now re-use his previously used cards. As he took out the BLIZZARD POLAR and SCREW MOLE cards, HIM fired energy eye beams, sending Leangle to the ground, and he reverted back to normal, and blood was flowing from his chest and back as HIM's energy beams seemingly penetrated his armored form.

"_Now, kiddies...that's what happen to those who oppose me...and even if you beg for mercy...you will suffer the same fate as that boy! NOW BEHOLD!_"

The children screamed in terror as HIM used his limbs and dragged a bleeding Kanata towards him and squeezes him out, and Kanata yells out in pain, but this gave Chalice an opportunity to get the two cards and he swipes the BLIZZARD POLAR onto his belt buckle, and he now took the form of the Polar Clow Beast. He sneaked behind HIM and grabbed him, locking him in a full nelson. HIM shrieked in pain as he was extremely vulnerable to cold. Seeing this Chalice increased the Polar form's body temperature to colder degrees while blowing ice breaths and trapping most parts of his body in ice.

"Quick! This is our only chance! Transform and hit him with everything you got!"

fighting the pain, Kanata inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card into the Club Buckle and changed into Leangle, and rouses the SCREW MOLE and RUSH RHINOCEROS cards, and jabbed the Club Staff onto HIM's belly and the yellow-skinned demon cried in pain, and he turned into black pure energy and levitated into the air, but gives out a warning before escaping.

"_CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY FOR NOW...BUT THE NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY! I"LL BE BACK WITH A VENGEANCE! YOU TWO...AFTER I DEFEAT THE POWERPUFF GIRLS, I"LL GO AFTER YOU! REMEMBER THAT!!_"

After that HIM disappeared, and the children were saved. Leangle closes the buckle's power and reverted to normal, but he slumped to the ground due to massive blood loss. Chalice swipes the CHANGE MANTIS card into his belt buckle and he took on the Mantis Clow Beast's appearance and picked up the 14-year old boy. He then turn to the kids and said:

"You're all saved now. Help will arrive shortly, but can you keep this boy's secret a secret?"

The children gave their word and so the chalice left the manor and managed to sneak past the arriving policemen who were informed by Mayor Mayer and Professor Kitazawa about the location. The Powerpuff Girls got up but were badly hurt, but still have enough energy left to help out the injured. The Kitazawas also arrived and helped the three girls into their van and went towards their lab to have Peach recharge them.

Chalice reverted to human form via the SPIRT HUMAN card brought Kanata to a hospital. There he informed the F-4 about it and they went there to shoulder the bills, but Rui pretended that he had no idea about what happened and claimed that he found Kanata slumped to the ground. The F-4 took the alibi and made no further questions about it.

The Takatori organization was busted and they were sent to jail. WeiB Kreuz admitted their failure, but Persia told them that as long as the organization is dissolved, it will be alright. WeiB continues to operate up to this day and remained with the Kritiker organization. The children were brought to various hospitals to treat their injuries.

Two weeks later, Momoko visited Kanata at the Saionji temple to talk, and there she was told about the events that happened there. She was surprised that there are those who can chase HIM away besides the Powerpuff Girls, and now she decided to confess her feling to him. And when she did, Kanata smiled sadly, telling her that he like her as a little sister.

"I really appreciate your feelings, but I see you more than just that...you could have been my little sister-like figure. If my mom hadn't pass away, I wish you could have been my little sister."

After that, she accepted it and left. As she was walking home, she fell to her knees and started crying, but Miyako was passing by and saw her, and when told about everything, she made some soothing comments and helpful advice to help her cope with the rejection.

"At least you told him your feelings, but although he did turn you down, he wanted you as a friend. That's all that matters, and I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to love you as you are."

"Thanks Miyako...you really helped me out."

"No problem...now then, let's..."

As the two were about to leave they saw a flyer hitting Momoko's face, which is about accepting students at Dan Detective School. The two looked at each other and got a wild idea.

"Say...we saved the kids because of the Nancy Drew books you gave me...suppose we become detectives...that would boost our advantage! What do you say, Miyako?"

"Sounds fun...let's ask Kaoru about it...and I'm sure she'll say yes..."

And so the two girls head out for the Kitazawa residence to tell Kaoru and the professor their intention to enroll at Dan Detective School, curious to see what a detective does while being a Powerpuff Girl. It is going to be a new chapter for the three girls...

_**The End**_

- - -

**_Mayonaka no DOA (Midnight Door)_** by **_Liu Yi Fei_**  
(1st Ending song from **_Powerpuff Girls Z_**)

_Sotto DOA wo akete yokaze no naka kutsu wo haite  
chotto dokidoki suru otona mitai kare to futari_

_Let's go!  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, strawberry…  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground  
merry-merry-go-round, funky funny playground_

_tsuki no akari ga terasu himitsu  
mada mada shiranai sekai  
koko kara saki ni wa nee nani ga matteru?_

_Shining Star watashi wo kirei ni kazatte  
motto suki ni saseru kara  
mayonaka sugitemo SHINDERERA de itai  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo -_

_itsumo aruite iru michi mo fushigi dokoka chigau_

_Let's go!  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lollipop, candy shop, mint drop, chocolate chip…  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy  
lovely lonely baby girl, shiny skinny boogie boy_

_mune no oka de sasayaku jumon  
sunao ni kikenai kimochi  
hajimari no yokan tsugi no DOA akete_

_Midnight Sky anata to kokoro ga tsunagaru  
nigirikaeshita kono te de  
kon'ya wa mabushii tokimeki wo ageru  
Oh Please Oh Please suki tte itte yo_

_- repeat_

_kono mama futari ga te wo hanasanai to  
Oh Please Oh Please mahou wo kakete yo_

- - -

**_Preview:_**

Hope you like this chapter and this is where it all ends. Yup, the trio are going to enroll at Dan detective School in Tokyo, and believes that being a detective and a Powerpuff girl at the same time would be a big boost to their advantage. Will they be able to enroll there? What will the professor and Kaoru think?

Check out Round ZERO: The Four Card Symbols chapter 67, and you'll get your answers.

And thanks for the reviews, guys!


End file.
